The girl who couldn't remember her own name
by Ruth- daughter of Raziel
Summary: This is about an angel who has amnesia whenever she see Lucifer.  Please enjoy! Rated M for a reason, folks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Peeps! So. First real big story on the hand here. Ruth likes reviews! Just don't call me a fucktard or anything along those lines.**

**Notice: I don't own any of the songs, but other than that, this is 100% me. GIVE HELPFUL REVIEWS!_  
><em>**

_I walked across an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand._

_~Somewhere only we know, Keane_

"If you spill my mocha, I will kill you." I was balancing my coffee, books and backpack and still was successful at not dropping anything.

"I never said I was going to." Nate pouted his lips at the ridiculous assumption. The two friends were right outside their school, The California University of Arts.

Nate had only one ear bud in on his ipod, which was pretty typical of him. Nate had always left one ear bud out for me.

"Whatcha listening to?" I nodded my chin over to the ear bud dangling in the middle of his chest.

Nate moved his coffee to his other hand, balancing everything so he could take a look at the play list.

"One Republic. You want to listen?" I nodded, and indicated that I couldn't do anything, so he would have to put it in. "Come over here then. God, sometimes I think you need a bigger backpack." That was my brother coming out like a mother hen. I rolled my eyes, almost spilling my mocha and walked over to him with my miniscule backpack. But it was cute, and to me, that's all that counts.

"What are you doing this month?" A smile folding out of Nate's mouth. It was one of our ongoing jokes. I took something new every month to see what I liked the most. Right now I am doing jazz. No. Not modern jazz. Just plain old jazz. I like the class drawing and sketching that I am taking as a minor. I liked it the best.

"I'm doing jazz, what about you? Still doing music as your major?"

"Yeah. What else would I be doing?"

"How would I know? You could change your major as fast as I could change my hair."

"Change your hair _again_?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't it look great as a pixie cut that was dyed bright blue and the tips black? I'm bored with the bright orange."

"Yeah." Nate snorted. "I didn't see that coming."

"Shut up. I just wanted a change."

"Yet again. Might I remind you."

"So what. Just because you never change anything in your life doesn't mean that I don't change things in mine."

"Whatever. I don't want to argue right now."

"See you, then." We were right outside my classroom. "You do know that you don't have to walk me to class every morning, right?" Nate shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry to disappoint you, but I do have to." And again lapses into overly brother-like mode.

"See you." I don't want to feel like a baby right now.

"Bye." Nate doesn't say more than he has to. One of the things that I like about him. He is so mysterious. I change from my street clothes to my dancing clothes.

REMINDER TO SELF!

Take MODERN jazz next time. Because jazz sucks! Sorry to offend anyone out there who likes jazz, but I hate it.


	2. Chapter 2

_But baby I can see your halo; I know you're my saving grace._

_~Halo, Beyonce_

Nate and I always go to the Trinity Café after school. Nate always walks me home even though I say I don't need it. On the way we would need to pass the Old Cinema place. Nate and I mostly avoided that place because there were ratty boys that would get any girl drunk and have sex with her. Brianna, a really slutty girl, went there. They didn't even need to get her drunk. There were rumors of the place being crowded with winged humans, but Nate said that it was rubbish. I didn't find out until later that there were angels all around. Another thing that my _dear _brother never told me. But that doesn't come until later.

We walked into Trinity. It was one of those places that was warm and everyone knew each other somehow.

The waitress at Trinity Café was a french woman with blond hair that went down to her shoulder blades. She had soft blue eyes and her accent was quite french even though she had lived in San Francisco for twenty years. I always listened intentilly hoping to pick up the accent. She always knew where to put Nate and I and what we wanted once we walked through the door.

This time when we came to our table, behind us were two little kids, one five and the other three. They were playing a game. They had to be brothers because they looked the same and the parents were sitting at the table next to them. The older one had something on his wrist and would use it to taunt the three year old. The five year old brother would move his wrist closer to his younger brother and the littler one would give a squeel of delight, move two steps back, then give a smile of 'Do it again! Do it again!'

"Awwww. Look at those kids. They're adorable."

"Mph." Nate said, his mouth was full of baked potatoes.

"Fine! Don't talk to me! See if I care!" I gave him my best fake pout.

"Oh, come on Ruth. Don't think that I didn't see them. My mouth was full, in case you didn't notice."

"I don't believe you." He knew I was having a fun time playing around with him. I guess he was thinking 'two can play this game'. But I didn't think about it.

"Well then come over here to check!"

I went over. "See?"

"No." I giggled, wondering what he was thinking about doing next. Apparently I didn't need to wait a long time to find out. He gave me a nice, big kiss that was so unexpected I freaked out. I ran out of Trinity with Nate yelling for me to wait up. All I could think about was getting home away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Ya'all! Sorry for the disapointment, but Draco and Hogwarts will be in the next chapter.**

**For all of you that thinks I am doing a ripoff of Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, I have never read it, but would like to in the near future when I have time.**

**DON'T like DON'T read DON'T review!  
><strong>

_Just paint a picture of a perfect place, they got it better than anyones told you. They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades, then we'll fight for you like we're your soldiers._

_~All the right moves, One Republic_

My mom made me go to school the next day. Apparently I was, 'completediddly fine. Just getting used to a love life.' Since I never had one before, she thinks that I would have a hard time figuring it out. I yelled at her that I don't have a love life and to go fuck herself.

When I got to school I didn't wait up for Nate since we have first period together. Nate also had thought that I wouldn't wait up for him since he was in his desk, right next to mine. I didn't look at him when I sat down and waited for our homeroom teacher to start talking.

"Hello, class. Before we start roll call I would like to introduce a new student. John, would you please come out?" John was a lot like Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter. He had bleached blond hair and a tall, lean, muscular body. He had a round face… I couldn't see anything else before I blacked out. I couldn't even remember Nate yelling at John about me, and that he should be more careful, or John looking like he just lost the love of his life.


End file.
